


The Snow is Red

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Cock Rings, Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Maid outift, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: It was only a simple undercover mission until Keith encountered someone from the past that he thought he had escaped from. Lotor wants him back with an ultimatum.





	1. I've found you

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Okay. This idea of Keith in maid outfit will not get out my head until it was written! It's only a one-shot story with little plot. I just want to get this out so I can work on other stories in peace. lol. My mind needs to cool down with ideas with little time I have to write. Plus, I suck at writing sex scenes so forgive me as I tried. >//<

  
It was supposed to be a pretty simple undercover mission. Get in, hack and steal their database, and get out. It sounds pretty easy until the details of their roles. That was when things got complicated and oh so very wrong.  
  
Somehow, their roles are chosen by sheer luck and process of eliminations:  Pidge was younger than the four members so she got to stay behind to oversee their movement from a distance; Hunk mentioned how he would blow their covers easily because of his nervousness under pressure; Shiro was chosen as Allura's escort. That only left Lance and Keith who requires one of the two to be close to their target.  
  
Lance and Keith looked at each other with their fists ready in the air and---  
  
"HA! I WIN AND I GET TO CHOOSE! " as Lance raised his victory sign.  
  
Keith grumbled with his arms crossed. "I hope you choose the 2nd option."  
  
Lance's smile stretch wide like a Cheshire cat and placed his arm around Keith's shoulder. "Nice try, buddy. You know I'm good at this one more than you. And beside," as he whispered close to his ear, "Shiro will be extra happy to see you in that. "  
  
Keith's face felt warm and glared at Lance. "How is that going to make him happy?"  
  
"Oh, it will. Trust me. "  
  
"Lance, do you know how many people will be there to see my stupid get-up?!"  
  
"Not to worry, buddy. You can wear a mask with your sexy outfit. " as he winked at Keith.  
  
Keith facepalm himself with a groan.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
It was too much for Keith as he aimlessly ran out of the main ballroom and then getting lost in the huge place. He had to get away quick. There were too many unwanted stares, and some of them were not very pleasant. There were few are quite lecherous which made him shudder at the thought.  
  
He tried to stay close with either Lance or Shiro, but they were chatting with other guests. Well, Lance was doing what he does best which was charming every ladies in the room. Allura went to talk with the host of the party.  
  
He hugged himself when he felt the chill breeze from the opened windows. It did not help when his outfit only kept him warm in certain places, mainly around his chest area only. Why the hell did he get stuck wearing this god awful maid outfit? A freakin', frilly maid outfit!  
  
  
  
**_"Apparently, the target likes anything pretty on two legs." as Coran mentioned. _ **  
  
**_For a very brief moment, he thought Coran was talking about Lance until he was corrected by the boy himself.  Same difference. _ **  
  
**_"So why a freakin' maid outfit?! Can it be anything else?! " when Keith raised his voice. _ **  
  
**_"Based on what Lance said, it was the best outfit to lure the target to you."_ **  
  
  
  
Keith was going to strangle Lance after this mission is over. Stupid Lance has to give them stupid ideas, and he wondered how the hell they were able to find this outfit. He kept pulling the hems of his short skirt to cover his legs, but it was useless.  
  
He stood up and straighten his outfit while adjusting his straps of his one-piece maid outfit. It was simple black with three frilly laces on his chest area with a crisscross ribbon in the middle where his abs are. One inch thick, frilly laces hemmed along the skirt edge that barely cover part of his thighs since his long, satin black stockings went slightly above his knee with two black laced garters on each stockings with matching black leather ankle boots.  
  
His ears twitched from a low muffled sound from one of the nearby rooms. He followed the sound with quiet stealth and leaning against the wall as he got closer to the source. It was getting louder and somewhat unusual sounds.  
  
  
  
_Oh please god no. Please don't tell me..._  
  
  
  
Once he got near the sound, he saw a slight crack in the door's opening. Quietly and slowly, he glanced over to see what's going on only to have his eyes opened very wide and covering his mouth from making a sound. He took a deep breath and decided he had to look again because he could swear he saw another person in the room beside the target.  
  
He looked to see a naked woman riding on top of the target screaming and moaning while their target was enjoying his pounding at the curvy, naked woman and talking to someone else.  
  
  
  
_That voice sounds familiar._  
  
  
  
When he scanned further, the person talking with the target looked up and smiled towards his direction.

  
  
_It's Sendak! _  
  
  
  
It almost gave Keith a whiplash when he pulled back quick, but only stopped when he was one second too late to notice another presence behind him with his mouth covered and his arms bound together. He was going to elbow his assailant when he felt a familiar warm breath tickling his ear.  
  
"Make one stupid move and I will turn this place into a proper cemetery."  
  
Keith growled behind his captor's hand and nodded in defeat. He can't jeopardize the safety because of his recklessness.  
  
What made his stomach sick was that he knew who that commanding voice belongs to.  
  
"It seems I have caught a beautiful, sexy maid." as he whispered in Keith's ear and gave a slow lick in his ear. "Have you come back to serve your master?"  
  
His body went into cold shivers and took by surprise when he was forced to bend forward when an intruding hand went underneath his skirt and with two fingers rubbing along his underline of his silk panties. Keith shook his head and used both of his hands to stop it from going any further, but his mouth was forced open with Lotor's other hand with his two fingers slipping in and out. Lotor smirked when his fingers felt the warm, rumbling moaning purrs coming out from Keith's mouth.  
  
"Let's make a sweet deal between you and me, my beautiful maid. I can let your friends free with no harms of the guests here and you can have your target. Is that not what your team came for? " with his fingers stroking along the curve of Keith's panties. He made a satisfying hum when his fingers felt the cool, damp fabric and took out his fingers out of his mouth.  
  
Keith was panting heavily as his body fell back on his captor with his head on his shoulder.  
  
His words came out broken. "What... do... you want, Lotor?  
  
Lotor grinned and nibbled on Keith's soft flesh part of his ear lobe. "Forgot already? You should already know what I want, my dear beautiful Keith. I just want to hear those words again from your pretty mouth. "  
  
He hated it. He hated this. But his options were a no-win situation for his part and if he had to choose, he will pick the one with the least causality.  
  
Keith pressed his lips thin as he placed one of his hand over Lotor's hand that was underneath his skirt and the other hands crossover and rested on his shoulder blade.  
  
"I yield myself to you... your highness. "  
  
Lotor's smile was wide as he nuzzled his nose along Keith's neck. "Beautiful."  
  
His fingers pushed aside the lining of the panties and one finger plunged into his hole with sudden force which caused Keith's body to stiff immediately and then bending forward when relaxed while Lotor's other hand covered his mouth. His finger continued to thrust inside slow while adding his second finger.  
  
Lotor smirked with satisfaction when he felt rumbling purrs from his beautiful maid and the way his firm ass was rubbing against his covered erection. He licked his lips with as he pulled Keith up straight while keeping his hand on his mouth and pulling his head back aside to kiss and suck on his neckline.  
  
With a slow, steady kisses down along his neck to his shoulder, he spoke without looking up. "You know what to do, Sendak."  
  
Sendak bowed with his fist closed and up over his heart.  
  
"Keep them occupied for awhile so I can get reacquainted with my beautiful maid."  
  
"Vrepit Sa." as Sendak left.  
  
The moment Sendak was out of their sight, Lotor placed his hand on Keith's shoulder as he pulled his strap aside while placing more hungry kisses.  
  
"Do you know how much I miss ravishing your beautiful body?" with his other fingers pulling out and now stroking along Keith's cock.  
  
Keith closed his eyes closed tight while shaking his head.  
  
"Do you hear that sound, Keith? The sound of that whore's screeching voice echoing in the room. " as his hand moved over his exposed nipple and giving one tight pinch. " I remember how lovely you made that sound. The melodies of your screams and moans were beautiful and much more pleasant to my ears. "  
  
"I--" as Keith bit his lower lip. " I---I don't belong to you. "  
  
Lotor pulled the other shoulder strap down to his stomach with force, lunged his hand back into his panties all the way close to the base, and used the tip of his fingernail to flick against a carved metal. Keith's whole body jolted as if struck by lightning and breathing heavily while using the nearby wall to steady his balance.  
  
"As long as you have this," with another flick "you belong to me. It seems you have forgotten your place. Maybe I should have Sendak take care of your friend, Shiro. "  
  
"No!" as Keith clenched his fist on the wall. "No. Please... " as he bit his lip again. He felt his pride along with his life has shattered into a million pieces. He was a fool to believe that Lotor would forget and move on.  
  
"I---" his throat was constricting more and more as he tried to form those pitiful words that he will never forget. " I am yours until death. Please leave Shiro alone. "  
  
"Hmmm..." He hummed. "I'll think about it, but for now, let's see if your pretty little hole remembers this."  
  
Lotor smiled as he pulled the silk panties down to the ankles and unzipped his dark pant down to his thigh with his cock free from its confinement. With a quick admiration feels of Keith's firm ass when he lifted the skirt up, he position the tip near the hole and teasingly stroking a few times before it went in slow and steady.  
  
Keith covered his mouth quick with one hand to cover those betraying sounds. He could feel those quicken pace while both of his nipples were pinched and pulled hard. His head tilted to the side by Lotor's hand as his lips were taken and ravished. A satisfying purred vibrated within their mouths as Lotor gave several quick thrusts with some slow, steady ones.  
  
Their kiss broke with a thread of saliva before trickling down with Keith panting more with each thrusts as Lotor came to a stop with his cock resting inside.  
  
"I fucking missed your warm, tight hole. Let's move somewhere more private where I can fully enjoy fucking you senseless. "  
  
As he pulled his cock out, placed it back in his pant, and scooped Keith up in bridal-style where they went to another master bedroom at the furthest corner of the place.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
He tossed Keith unceremoniously on the bed and went straight to attacking Keith's already swollen lips with his fingers rubbing and pinching hard while twisting on the rose-colored buds. His lips trailed away onto his smooth neckline and down further until it met one of the swollen red bud as he used his teeth to pull hard and then sucking on it. Keith arched a bit from the pain with small whimpers escaping from his lips as he felt Lotor's sickeningly, satisfied smile on his skin as he went for the other.  
  
His warm kisses peppered down the center of his tone, lithe chest until he felt those cold hands underneath his skirt and down along his legs as he pulled off and tossed away his panties along with his boots. Lotor licked his lips as his warm, wet tongue licked along the outer edge before sticking into his already wet hole. Keith gasped with his eyes dilated and hands over Lotor's hair as his breathing became erratic and hoarse.  
  
Lotor swatted Keith's hands away as his tongue continue to lick hungrily with one of his hand on Keith's harden cock and stroking it in a very slow pace. Keith's hands gripped and crumpled the silky bed sheet hard while his head thrashes side-to-side. His beautiful maid was withering and making those beautiful sounds, a mixture of his low moans and whimpers. It was making his cock hard and slightly leaking of his precum in his tight pant.  
  
With one last lick, Lotor got up while wiping his mouth as he enjoyed the view of a very arousing sight of his dear Keith on bed and readies for him to be fuck. Lotor stripped off all of his clothes and tossing them aside as his hands went back on Keith's sweat glisten body and yanked off the rest of his outfit; leaving him only his satin black stockings on.  
  
He pulled Keith up in a sitting position at the edge of the bed as he crawled over towards the center while pulling Keith along with him on fours over Lotor. His finger stroking underneath his chin like a cat and smiled.  
  
"Ride me, beautiful. Just like before. " as Lotor watched Keith gave a small nod and crawled over his body until he was sitting up on his knees and positioned himself over Lotor with his hand over his cock.  
  
He gave a few strokes on Lotor's cock which made the man moaning with high satisfaction and carefully lowered himself down. His hands both on Lotor's shoulder with his eyes closed until it was fully sheathed. Taking a deep breath, Keith made a slow up and down motion for his hole to adjust before he picked up the steady pace.  
  
"You feel so fuckin' good riding my cock as if you were made for this." as Lotor held Keith's slim waist and pounding him hard. "Even more beautiful when you are naked with just those sexy stockings on."  
  
Lotor sat up on the bed with his back on the head board while watching Keith's wet, lithe body riding over his cock. He loved the way Keith swayed his hip while both of his hands was being guided all over his cream-colored supple body. No matter how many whores he has taken, none of them can satisfy him well like Keith does.  
  
Keith placed both hands on Lotor's abs and chest as he swayed his hip while bouncing in a slow, steady movement. Lotor enjoyed the contrast ways of their sex. He loved it hard and fast while Keith was steady and smooth with a hint of fire when provoke. He will enjoy that at a later time, but right now, he wants Keith's complete obedience.  
  
"Yes, beautiful. Just like that. You missed having my cock in your pretty hole, didn't you? " as his hands applied enough pressure to make a light bruise on Keith's waist.  
  
Keith nodded. "I do... your highness. "  
  
Lotor's hands went on Keith's cheeks which made him stop moving and pulled him close enough to capture those lips again. Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck as Lotor's hand went to his waist again and motioned his body to move up until he was unsheathed from his cock. He pushed Keith down slowly on his back without breaking their heated kisses and moved his lips on his neck again to nibble and suck on.  
  
With his hands pinned both side of Keith's head with his long, white hair cascading like a veil curtain, his lustful eyes drinking the sex-filled euphoric look on Keith's face. He knew what he wanted now.  
  
"You have only two choices, beautiful. Be with me, and I will leave your so-called ragtag friends alone including your precious Shiro or--" while keeping a strong, steady balance with one of his hands as the other hand went to caress along his rosy cheek to his neck. "I will still take you, but I will make sure you watch each and every one of your lovely friends' painful torments starting with your leader."  
  
Keith's eyes flared with anger as his hands went straight to Lotor's neck. Lotor just smiled as he wrapped his free hand around Keith's wrist and tapping it.  
  
"Dying by your hand will be the sweetest gift you can ever give to me, but not before I receive an equal exchange. What will it be, Keith? "  
  
No less than a minute later, Lotor felt those hands loose around on his neck and watched Keith turning his head with those violet eyes looking away. A satisfying worthy grin etched on his face as he leaned down close to Keith's profile and his lips giving a quick peck underneath his eye as he licked away the escaped salty liquid.  
  
He whispered. "Welcome back, my beautiful Keith."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> This is Keith's [one-piece maid outfit](http://hollywood-media-uk.r.worldssl.net/images/products/1200x1200/3/1/31212_a1.jpg).
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Return to nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Keith didn't accept Lotor's proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I had a few request for a sequel with Keith's background or when he turned down Lotor's proposal. So, here it is!

Oh how he missed playing with his favorite and personal slave after he went missing for a few years. He made sure the traitor have the most agonizing death for freeing other captive prisoners especially with letting Keith free. Lotor had him close to perfection until it all went up in smokes.  
  
Well, he can do it all over again, but this time, he will have to tweak a few ideas on conditioning Keith again. His pretty slave has become more defiant but ever so lovelier. It just gave him more chances to try other new things he had picked up over the past few years.  
  
He must first convince his pretty one to come back to his side again. Who knew he would join those peace-loving group after his escape, but he should have guessed after finding out from the traitor. They were a huge thorn on his sides and even more so when he found out where his pretty slave was.  
  
He watched them carefully.  
  
More specially on Keith. He watched him like a hawk and with those around him. He doesn't enjoy those who touched his property without permission, but most of all, he doesn't like how close his pretty slave was with their second-in-command.  
  
Lotor knew all about Shiro. He was the one who not only made a Sendak a fool and took down his arm, but he was once his father's prized commander until he was foolishly turned against them by those sweet talks of peace and freedom. He will pay dearly for his betrayal, but first and foremost, he has to take care of his pretty slave.  
  
He was fine with his pretty slave wearing with bare minimum of clothing, but after seeing him in a female clothing, he wanted to see more. He knew Keith have few feminine features, but never thought of enhancing it until now. He was not a pretty slave anymore, but a pretty doll he can work with.  
  
  
  
_Yes, Keith will be molded nicely as my personal doll._  
  
  
  
He licked his lips. He was enjoying his little personal show while sitting on his plush chair with a small controller on one hand. His cheek was resting on the back of his fingers with his elbow on the chair's armrest. His finger turned a notch up on the remote.  
  
It was a lovely sight. His beautiful doll dressed in a red silk, lace lingerie dress that stops just above his knee. A double-sided slit from his chest down exposing more of his lovely porcelain skin with a thin shoulder strap. He had a matching lace panty underneath. His pretty doll was squirming and twisting his beautiful lithe body in interesting angles with his arms tied up above his head with a silk fabric over his mouth. He had him sitting on a small ledge with a huge mirror behind him.  
  
He enjoyed this torture the most since he loved to see the mix of pain and pleasure. The pain of having his nipples vibrated by the plugs and leaving another nice vibrator inside of his already swollen entrance, but it was the sight of Keith withered in pure erotic pleasure. He missed watching this.  
  
"My beautiful Keith, do you truly believe I would forget about retrieving you? Believing I would find another slave to replace you? "  
  
Keith made pathetic whimpering sounds under his gag.  
  
"Trust me. I've tried finding a few good replacements, but none can seem to meet my expectation like you. You will be mine once more, but first, I will have to punish you. "  
  
Keith arched his back forward and shaking his head when  Lotor turned up another notch. His whole body felt like it was going to explode. The pulsating feels on both of his nipples, strong vibration inside of him, and the constricting feels around his cock from the ring were enough to make him see white and crazy.  
  
"I was nice enough to give tempting options, but you are so stubborn that I find it unattractive. I hope you enjoyed this sound because I'm enjoying it. " Lotor snapped his fingers.  
  
  
"AHHHH!!!"  
  
  
Keith's eyes snapped wide open and furiously shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe the sound was from him. It can't be from him. From Shiro.  
  
He heard a crackling, sinister laugh on the speaker before another scream filled up their private room. His tears swelled up and fell when his eyes were shut tight and shaking his head.

  
_ No no no. _ Keith repeated in his mind. _ Shiro. Shiro. Not Shiro please. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. _  
  
  
He was so entranced of blocking the screaming sounds that he didn't noticed Lotor was in front of up and tilting his head up by his chin.  
  
"We both know well how much Sendak has with that traitor Shiro. He was looking for you after I took you that night. The pain he feels does not compare to what I've felt for years. "  
  
His dark pupils narrow into a slit and staring straight into violet eyes. "My pretty doll, I do not give second chances with traitors, but I will let Shiro live another day if you come willingly to my side again."  
  
Lotor tilted his head while going underneath Keith's chin and tracing small kisses down his neck.  
  
"You will be mine again."  
  
More kisses on his exposed collar area and the feel of Lotor's hand slipped inside of his tortured entrance with a finger playing with the plug.  
  
"Sendak has been playing with Shiro for a day now. Do wonder how long he'll last after today. I did gave a few playful ideas. "  
  
Keith shook his head.  
  
"Of course, silly me. You can't speak with the gag on. " He pulled the fabric down with hand.  
  
He was able to get much needed air and licking his dry lips, but his moaning sounds were now clear as Lotor continued to play with the plug. His whole body were becoming oversensitive, and he was ready to pass out from the overexertion.  
  
"No more... please. I won't leave no more. Please my prince. I can't---"  
  
A finger pressed on his lips.  
  
"I love it when you say please."  
  
He pulled the plug out gently and took off the nipple plugs also. His hands went underneath his dress and sliding off his soaking wet undergarment. Lotor licked his lips again while unbuckling his pant and slid out his very hard erection with precum dripping at the tip. He was at his own limit too.  
  
He held his hard cock near Keith's entrance and stroking it with his precum a few times before sheathing inside.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Sendak held Shiro's chin hard and tilting his head up to face him with a grin on his face. He wanted his revenge on him for years and now, he got his wish. This traitor had everything he craved while serving under Emperor Zarkon, but threw it all away for being with the weak Alteans. He even had signed another death wish for taking away the Prince's personal slave away with another traitor's help.  
  
They made a loud and clear message for those who are traitors to their worthy clan. They made a message through their once worthy, ex-commander's body Thace.  
  
"Open your eyes, traitor."  
  
It was a slow, painful blink until he looked up at Sendak with thick red lines blocking parts of his vision.  
  
"Find yourself real lucky to be alive now and later."  
  
Shiro wasn't sure what Sendak meant. Traitors were put to death and displayed for others to not follow their ideas.  
  
"Look at what he's really made for." Sendak moved aside to make view.  
  
Shiro blinked again to refocus until his grey eyes went wide and found some strength to pull on his tight restrains. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to take him away from this place. Away from that sadistic prince.  
  
"Keith."  with a harsh whisper.  
  
Keith's wrists were bound above his head and were wearing some kind of lewd red dress. His eyes were shut closed and was taken hard from behind with parts of his upper body pressed against the glass.  
  
"He will always be Prince Lotor's slave and for you to take him, you would been castrated on sight." He held his chin with a tight squeeze. Shiro winced. "But very, very lucky for a second chance to live. More chances to beat and humiliate you. "  
  
He was ignoring all of Sendak's words with his eyes still locked on Keith and the smirking prince. Shiro knew this was another kind of torture, but it was something that made him feel useless and powerless. He can't save Keith. He failed to protect him.  
  
Shiro shook his head hard with his eyes closed when the bastard Sendak pressed a button for the room to be fill with sounds of Keith's moans and whimpers along with Lotor's sick words.  
  
"What do you say, my pretty doll?" Shiro heard as Lotor spoke. "It is a simple, but quite extravagant exchange for your own life. Does it not say how special you are? "  
  
_No. No, Keith. Don't say it. Don't give in to him!_ Shiro shook his head again. _I rather take whatever punishment they throw at me than let you go through the nightmare again._  
  
Keith gasped and whimpered as his body began to give out and slumping against the glass mirror more.  
  
"Yes, my prince... I won't leave your side ever again. "  
  
Lotor smiled and turned Keith on his back to kiss him while motioning his hand at Sendak. Sendak bowed and turned to face Shiro again. He cracked both of his knuckles.  
  
"This will be your last time seeing him. After that, I will take a pleasure of killing you if you tried taking the Prince's pretty slave again. "  
  
Shiro blacked out when Sendak's hard punch connected with his already bruised head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is [Keith's outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB141ZjLVXXXXbXXVXXq6xXFXXXa/Sexy-Transparent-Lace-font-b-Lingerie-b-font-Mini-Dress-Opening-Crotch-Underwear-Temptation-Babydoll-Sleepwear.jpg).


	3. A glimpse of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick glimpse of Keith and Shiro's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi again! <3 As promised, a continuation for this story and it will have a proper ending too. =3

"Keith."   
  
A young version of Keith smiling and holding Shiro's big hand with his two small hands. Keith shook it a few times and rest his lips on Shiro's fingers. Shiro just stood and smiled quietly. His gentle violet eyes looked up at him.   
  
"Please be safe, Shiro."   
  
Shiro nodded and wrapped Keith's small frame with one arm. His chin rested on top of his head. He felt small movements, but only smiled more when it was just Keith finding a comfortable position. Keith wanted to be near where his heart was. To hear his heart beats.   
  
"I will. I have to come back so I can court you properly with a good dinner. "   
  
Keith pouted and gave light punches on his chest which made Shiro laughed. Shiro gave a light kiss on top of his head and held Keith close.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
"Keith?" as Shiro's voice whispered and hitched.   
  
Lotor strolled in the hallway and stopped in front of Shiro, who looked shock and pale, when he gave a playful smile.   
  
"You know this pretty one?"   
  
Shiro's eyes can't take off of Keith's unconscious body who was being carried by Lotor, of all people. Keith looked unscathed. How did Lotor find him? He thought he had kept Keith away from their reach. They shouldn't have found that place unless...   
  
"He was such a feisty and self-sacrificial one. He was willingly to give himself up to protect those young fledglings at this old abandon church without a lick of knowledge of what I will do with him. "   
  
Lotor stared straight in Shiro's eyes. He could see hints of fear and anger. He grinned.   
  
"Is he someone very precious to you, my dear Champion?"   
  
Shiro bit his lower lip with his hands clenched tight into a ball. His body was trembling with his eyes closed and keeping his breathing at a steady pace. He cannot show Lotor his weakness or he will jeopardize his mission, but his heart was aching to just reach out and take Keith away.   


Damn this mission if he can protect Keith from Lotor's harm.   
  
"No, my prince." Even though his voice cracked in the beginning, it recovered quickly with his monotone response. "He's just someone I knew little of."   
  
It was a painful denial. He wanted to throw up when those words came out. He was nothing more of a coward.

  
_ I'm sorry, Keith. _

  
"Excellent."   
  
He wanted to wipe that smile off of Lotor's face.   
  
"My father has summoned you in his war chambers." Lotor took a few steps before stopping behind Shiro. "Such a shame, Champion. If he was special to you, I could have let him off easy. "   
  
Lotor laughed with hint of amusement and malice. He cocked his head aside with a glance. "But I will have Keith feel right at home in my harem or better yet, my personal slave. I do need a new one since the last one became obsolete. He would do well with some proper training. "   
  
Shiro had to contain his temper and reluctantly bow his head. "I shall be on my way. I can't let the Emperor wait. "   
  
He walked away. He will find a way to save Keith after they can take down Zarkon first.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
It was a beautiful dream that was turned into his worst nightmare.   
  
Shiro groaned with his eyes opening slow to adjust the harsh light above and moving his head to look at his new surroundings.   
  
  
  
_ Wait. This looks like my room? _   
  
  
"Shiro."   
  
His head turned to the speaker who was nothing more of a blur until his pupils adjusted more with each blinks. The blur became clearer and saw it was Lance.   
  
"Lance."   
  
"Thank heavens. We thought we lost you when we found your bloody self in that containment room. "   
  
Shiro placed his hand on his forehead when a headache came as he tried to think back what happened. He remembers being knocked out, taken, and tortured by Sendak.   
  
  
  
**_ "This will be your last time seeing him." _ **   
  
  
  
"Keith!"   
  
Shiro shot straight up, but immediately yelled when his muscles cried out in pain and sharp ting on his spine as Lance pushed him back down on bed.   
  
"Shiro, calm down and relax. You just barely woke up from your coma. I am going to check if your wounds have reopened. " Lance sat down and inspected Shiro's wrapped torso.   
  
"Keith. I need to save Keith. " as Shiro tried to sit up, but Lance pushed him down.   
  
"Whoa whoa. Not after your wounds are healed. You cannot save Keith with this kind of injury. "   
  
  
  
**_ "I will take a pleasure of killing you if you tried taking the Prince's pretty slave again." _ **   
  
  
  
Lance was right. He wouldn't be able to save Keith if he got himself killed. He winced when he tried to take a deep breath.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Shiro asked.   
  
Lance sighed. "The same thought as you right now. Pidge is looking through vast networks to find out where Lotor is hiding. Hunk is making his special soup for you. Allura and Coran are doing their usuals with a side of pulling some strings for their diplomatic talk. "   
  
"And you got stuck babysitting with me. I'm sorry Lance. "   
  
Lance shrugged. "I volunteer. What are you apologizing for? "   
  
"I failed Keith twice." Shiro placed his arm over his eyes.   
  
Lance turned his back resting on the mattress side as he sat down on the ground. "Keith would blame you for many things, but he would never place the blame on us or you if he was capture again."   
  
"I met Keith when he was a baby. A priest found him out in the middle of the woods when his parents died. He grew up blaming himself for bad things happening to those he cared for. Our Father died when he saved Keith and I. "   
  
"Are you talking about Thace?"   
  
Shiro nodded. "Yes. He was the one who raised and kept us safe from Zarkon's rule until he was called back. He made sure we were kept hidden until I encountered Zarkon in one of my hunts. "   
  
"How did you become his trusted soldier?"   
  
"Luckily, Thace was there and had convinced Zarkon to recruit me. It became complicated afterwards, but Thace had sent a message to Ulaz to take care of Keith for us and not to tell him where we are and what we were doing. "   
  
"How did Lotor find Keith?"   
  
"It was our fault. We were careless which caused Ulaz's death and to where Keith is now. Ulaz died protecting Keith and our secrets. " A tear escaped from his covered eyes. " If I had responded differently to Lotor's questions, then Keith would--"   
  
"No Shiro. No matter what answers you give back then, you knew what Lotor will still do to Keith. He was baiting you. "   
  
"I know! But it doesn't change how I am a coward and powerless. "   
  
"Takashi Shirogane, I want to punch you right now, but I will save it after we get Keith back. Keith still has faith in you. Are you going to give up on him now? "   
  
Silence.   
  
"I won't give up on Keith. Who else can I bicker and tease for fun? " Lance took a side peek. " I will let you dwell more. If you're ready to face head-on, then find us in the kitchen. We'll be waiting. "   
  
Lance stood up, dusted off his jacket and pant, and left the room. Shiro carefully turned his body on the side and in a fetal position, he released out all his bottled emotions.   
  
Lance leaned against the doorway when he heard Shiro's loud sobs and screams. He closed his eyes with hands in his pockets as he walked away.   
  
  
_ Let it all out, Shiro. We will wait for your return again. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. A glimpse to Keith's and Lotor's past and how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Expect some time jumps in this chapter. 
> 
> My brain wanted to shut down a few times that I took a nap before writing this chapter. I wrote another chapter for another story before this so I wanted to take a break and sort out the ideas apart. I will revise this chapter later once I'm more rested. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!

_Attractive._  
  
  
  
That's the word  Lotor was searching for in his mind when describing his pretty doll. Keith was attractive like honey to the bee. Keith was the pretty flower with sweet nectar and Lotor was the bee to come and drink him up.  
  
He hadn't felt the need and time to waste on recapturing Keith until he tried to replicate his vision on new slaves. None of them had ever came close to what he had done on Keith. Some were broken so easily while others became uglier with their pathetic pleas. They were weak and he despised weak subjects.  
  
The more he tried to mold his desires into the slaves he captured, the more his mind went back to Keith. After a year of frustrations with poor amount of decent slaves, he wanted Keith back. He waited for the right time to reclaim him after restoring the name of his father's legacy after death.  
  
He didn't want to restore it. He wanted the legacy to reborn under his reign and to do that, he will have to do some clean-up job within the people. To make sure it would be a suitable environment when he has his favorite slave back. This time, he will make sure Keith will never leave him again. Ever.  
  
His doll was back and looking more attractive with the feel of his firm ass pounding against him and his tight hole milking his cock inside. Keith was moaning in pleasure while gripping on the headboard.  
  
The salty taste of Keith's smooth back and neck against his lips with his hands roaming every inch of his supple body from his nipple buds to stomach and down to stroking his cock. He wanted Keith to enjoy this sweet sex as much as he was and Lotor could tell by Keith's reaction that he was lost in pure bliss with the way his body moved along his thrusts and all the sensual moans emitting out loud and crystal clears.  
  
It was music to his ears. And this was what he wanted to achieve from Keith before his escape.  
  
He was only in his late-teens when he encountered Keith on his random stroll of his little patrol run.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Past]**  
  
  
They just finished sweeping through a village and rallying up its living people for sorting into their new placement.  New slaves for work and replacements while some young ones are used for other purposes.  Lotor was quite disappointed for the lack of pretty slaves to take so he would just hand them over to his men. He had to compensate their handwork with some good pleasures.  
  
Once everything was settled, he would take a lone stroll around the vicinity to enjoy some freedom away. His personal guards would try to accompany him, but he gave strict orders not to follow. If things were to happen to him, then it will be on Lotor on himself for being weak and careless. His Father didn't raise to be that.  
  
He wasn't sure how deep he was in his stroll, but he came to realization that he was staring in front of a riverbank that he hadn't notice before. The water was clear blue and sparkling from the sun's ray with fishes swimming along the current. His eyes followed the current until he saw something else.  
  
It caught his attention when he saw a beautiful, naked flesh in the river. He could only see his back, but he caught a glimpse of the person's profile when it turned to wash its shoulder. The arm raised straight out with water dripping down and getting a scrub and repeated the process again with another arm. Lotor stared for awhile until his presence became known from his long stare.  
  
He was glared at harshly by the person. By a pretty male, nonetheless.  
  
"You know it's rude to stare."  
  
Lotor regained his composure, walked towards a tree that was holding a white towel, and walked towards near the bank with his face turned away.  
  
"I do apologize. I was in awe with the surrounding beauty. "  
  
The person huffed. He could hear him coming out of the river and snatched the towel quick as it wrapped around his slim waist. He turned his attention back and once again, stared at the person.  
  
This pretty male was quite younger and shorter than Lotor, but he could tell how fit he was with those little abs forming on his stomach. He had some feminine touches on his face and nice curves along his waist. He was pleasing in the eyes too.  
  
"I've never seen you around here. Lost? "  
  
_Not quite_.  Lotor thought, but by looking at the male's expression, he could tell he was quite sheltered from the outside world.  
  
"Not exactly. I was taking a stroll and got lost in my thoughts when I came here. "  
  
The short male snorted. "Typical answer. But if you go that way," He pointed in the southwest direction. "it will lead you back to a village nearby."  
  
_As yes_ , the one they just raided. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mr.-?"  
  
"It's Keith."  
  
"Lotor." He held out his hand.  
  
Keith stared curiously before taking it to shake. It was a firm handshake. As they pulled back, he watched Lotor shaking off the excess water on his hand. He forgot he just got of the river, so he took Lotor's hand and wiped it off his own towel.  
  
"You should head back soon before it becomes too dark. There are predators out at night to hunt and not wise to go alone when they do. "  
  
"I will keep in mind. If you don't mind asking, do you live near the village? "  
  
Keith shook his head and pointed behind him. "I live over there. Not everyone goes there since it's a rough trek, but that's my home. "  
  
"Can I see you again?"  
  
Keith paused for a moment and then nodded his head. "We can meet here again, and I can show you the way better."  
  
Lotor smiled. "Then it's a deal."  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
He enjoyed what little moments he had with Keith before he had to head out for his next conquer. Keith was different from those he encountered and so far, the only one who had not heard of him or his status life. There was a tiny thought in the back of his mind that he wanted to be like this. Keith was his needed fresh breeze to his bloody and chaotic life.  
  
They were taking a stroll along the river bank and Lotor just enjoyed listening to Keith about his beautiful life under the sun. He came to an abrupt stop in his walk with a snarl. Keith stopped and turned to face Lotor who had a terrifying scowl on his face. He wondered what made Lotor mad.  
  
"Lotor?" Keith asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Are you referring to Takashi Shirogane?" His voice was dipped in venom when he mentioned that name.  
  
He was his sole rival to his Father's attention ever since he was recruited. As much he appreciated the work done well with that man, he had this deep burning of jealousy. More so with Keith mentioning his name with fondness.  
  
“You know Shiro?” Keith asked.  
  
With a sly grin, Lotor walked up to Keith and plucked a fallen, dried leaf off of Keith’s raven hair.  
  
“I actually do. I’m curious as to what relation you have with him if you don’t mind my curiosity. ”  
  
Keith shook his head. “Shiro and I grew up together. A special friend. ”  
  
“How special?”  
  
Keith paused to think. He hummed. “Very spec–“  
  
“Keith! Get away from him immediately! ”  
  
He turned around to see Ulaz who looked very distraught and panicking with a broad sword in his hand. He was very confused. So many questions floating in his mind.  
  
"Ulaz, what--" Keith paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lotor's serious expression and began to walk towards Ulaz.  
  
He had never seen Ulaz panic that bad since Keith got lost in the woods searching for Shiro, but this was a different kind of fear. Fear of Lotor, but why? Who is he really? His thoughts were shattered when he heard rumbling sounds in the bushes and loud, heavy stomps coming towards them. Within seconds, they were surrounded by scary and mean-looking soldiers. When Keith took a step back, he bumped into someone tall and very muscular when he turned to see.  
  
"Sendak, be gentle with Keith." Lotor spoke without looking back.  
  
Sendak did a low head bow and held on both of Keith's small wrists when Keith tried to run. He was tiny compared to Sendak's intimidating physical appearance. Keith couldn't hear their conversation, but he could see Ulaz dropped his weapon and let the soldiers cuffed and tossed him down on the ground.  
  
"Please stop this." Keith shouted as he struggled. "Don't hurt him please."  
  
Lotor took a quick glance back with the same serious expression and swatted his hands at his soldiers. They dragged Ulaz away as they all left with a quick bow. Keith was left alone with Lotor and Sendak who still had a strong hold on him. Lotor walked towards them with his hands behind his back and stared at Keith with unreadable eyes.  
  
"Who and what are you?" Keith asked.  
  
"I am Lotor, but to what am I? You will know soon when I take you home with us. "  
  
"What are you going to Ulaz? Tell me please! "  
  
Lotor tilted his chin up. "You should worry what will happen to you than him. I want to know you more intimately, Keith. "  
  
Keith's eyes widen when Lotor pulled him in kiss and feeling his body weak all of a sudden. His eyes were fighting to stay open, but his mind was ready to shut down as it will filled with haze and confusion. His body limped against Lotor's chest when Sendak released his hold and the feel of being lifted up from the ground.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
He loved the look of betrayal in Shirogane's stoic expression when he waltzed in the palace with Keith in his arms. He knew when and where Shirogane would be at and luckily, his father gave him a reason to see him to pass on a message.  
  
"Is he someone very precious to you, my dear Champion?" Lotor said.  
  
What a lovely painful expression on his face. The conflict turmoil inside of how he would respond. He already knew about their little relationship, but he wanted to hear his side. To see how he will respond. To see if he was their hidden traitor.  
  
"No, my prince."  
  
Such a shame. He thought. He wanted to be the one to expose this fraud in front of his father.  
  
"He's just someone I knew little of."  
  
  
  
_What a pity soul. This angel deserves a true prince than a coward knight._  
  
  
  
"What a shame. But do not worry, I will have Keith feel right at home in my harem or better yet, my personal slave. I do need a new one since the last one became obsolete. He would do well with some proper training. "  
  
He walked away laughing at  Shirogane's despair.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Keith's angelic self was such a tease. He was a feisty person waiting to be unleashed, but first, he would have to work on knocking down several notches of his stubborn self. Keith will bend to his wishes even with a threat to his precious Shiro.  
  
He took away Keith's virginity with his first taste of light bondage. He tied up both of Keith's wrists together up against the bed's headboard. Keith's legs were spread wide and open with his ankles tied to the post. He was laid beautifully naked on the bed.  
  
Lotor teased him with some gentle caresses and touches before penetrating him. The screams. Those whimpering pleas. He was drinking them up with every thrust until those sounds morphed into soft moans. It felt great when he released his cum inside. He wanted more.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The months bleed into years, but he was beginning to see his work coming into fruition. His father has given many important tasks and soon, he'll be able to lead after his father steps down. However, his greatest achievement was waiting for him in front of their room with that gentle smile.  
  
Keith walked up to him and gave a quick greeting kiss. "Welcome home, Lotor."  
  
When it was the two of them, Keith was allowed to call him by name. Lotor smiled and pulled him close to his chest to kiss him. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck and deepens their kiss.  
  
This was what Lotor craved for from Keith.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
**[Present]**  
  
  
  
" Lotor." Keith spoke breathlessly with glassy eyes.  
  
He smiled and gave a deep, passionate kiss with his hand combing Keith's raven hair while his other hand interlocked with Keith's hand who gripped him hard when Lotor nipped his swollen lips and ear.  
  
He lifted himself up to look down on the beautiful sight of Keith's flushed look with those wet eyes. He caressed Keith's cheek.  
  
"You will be mines now and forever, Keith."  
  
Keith nuzzled against his hand and kissed his palm. He looked up at Lotor and his hand reached out and touched his cheek.  
  
"I will be always yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
